The Midnight Apparition
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Yaoi. SaiHikaru. Extremely AU. And OOC. With many OC s . When Fujiwara Sai, a retired Meijin comes across a talented, young Onmyouji Apprentice, Shindo Hikaru. Will love blossom? Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hikaru no Go series or the Ghost Hunt Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Important Author's Note I: **Before anyone complains about how out of Character the Canon Characters are, about the many original characters, or how AU this story is, you must understand that I already know that. I would have written this as an original novel, but… if you're really interested private message me!

**Author's Note II: **This is a Hikaru no Go series Alternative Universe story, it is not a crossover with the Ghost Hunt series, however, that being said, it has been greatly influenced by Ghost Hunt and so I have included it in the disclaimer.

**Warnings: **Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (homosexual intercourse, heterosexual intercourse, threesomes and more, female and male masturbation, double penetration, fellatio, rimming, hand jobs, and pregnant sex), Graphic Violence (blood and Gore), adult language (expletives and sexual language), Scary thematic material, and changes to appearance, history, abilities, lineage and personalities. Original Characters (OC(s)), out of character (OOC), non-canon events, pregnancies, possible Male pregnancies, teenage pregnancies, character bashing within reason, and mystery. Some cross-dressing. New abilities and some character bashing. **Note:** The Sexual Content will be on my Adult Fan Fiction Site, which is under the same penname.

**Main Pairing:** Fujiwara Sai/Shindo Hikaru

**Side Pairings:** Isumi Shinichiro/Fujisaki Akari, Ando Kensei/Masuda Ren, Kurosawa Sora/Korsaki Aki, Sarutobi Kaede/Abarai Kaien, Toujo Koyo/Ise Nemu, and Waya Yoshitaka/Toujo Akira

**Genres:** Horror/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Adventure/Suspense/Angst/Hurt & Comfort

**Summary: **Yaoi. SaiHikaru. Extremely AU. And OOC. With many OC(s). When Kujiwara Sai, a retired Meijin comes across a talented, young Onmyouji Apprentice, Shindo Hikaru. Will feelings blossom?

"Blah" – Talking / _"Blah"_ – Thinking, written word and Memories

* * *

**Important**

* * *

**Please Note:** I will be using the Japanese way of saying names: surname before first name. So if you read Fujiwara Sai, the characters first name is Sai.

**Character Listing – Guests at the Night Orchid Hot Spring and Resort**

Fujiwara Sai (a Retired Meijin-Child Prodigy, an Artist and Private Tutor) – male, 23 yrs. Old

Isumi Shinichiro (A Go Insei and student of Sai) – male, 16 yrs. Old

Touya Koyo (The current Meijin and father of Akira) – male, 48 years old

Touya Akira (Professional Go player and student of Sai) – male, 14 yrs. old

Waya Yoshitaka (A Go Insei and Student of Sai) – male, 14 yrs. Old

Ochi Kosuke (A Go Insei, rival of Waya, a jealous Snob and student of Kuwabara) – male, 13 yrs. Old

Kuwabara Honinba (A Professional Go player and Teacher) – male, 74 yrs. Old

Ise Nemu (A famous Japanese Actress) – female, 24 yrs. old

Kataoka Masako (Nemu's assistant) – female, 26 yrs. Old

Kurosaki Aki (A famous Japanese Novelist) – male, 31 yrs. Old

Yoshitomi Naomi (Gin's mother, and a wealthy widow) – female, 30 yrs. Old

Yoshitomi Gin (a little boy staying at the Hot spring with his mother) – male, 6 yrs. Old

Sano Kimiko (A high-paid escort) – female, 27 yrs. Old

Fukushima Shou (A wealthy Senator) – male, 67 yrs. old

Shimizu Akiko (a wealth heiress to hotel chain) – female, 23 yrs. Old

**Character Listing – Employees/Owners of the Night Orchid Hot Spring and Resort**

Obata Takeo (Owner of Night Orchid Hot Spring and Resort) – male, 43 yrs. Old

Obata Misa (Takeo's selfish daughter) – female, 20 yrs. Old

Li Ming (An attendant at the Resort) – male, 24 yrs. Old

Arisawa Yuko (A waitress in the Resort – female, 20 yrs. Old

Hirako Mashiro (An attendant at the Resort) – female, 19 yrs. Old

Hirako Mayumi (A maid at the Resort and Mother of Mashiro) – female, 52 yrs. Old

Bando Aoi (a maid at the Resort) – female, 23 yrs. Old

Dan Shigeru (An Attendant at the Resort) – male, 36 yrs. Old

Fukusaku Arisu (A Waitress at the Resort) – Female, 34 yrs. Old

Fukusaku Asami (A waitress at the Resort) – female, 28 yrs. Old

Eto Tadao (An Attendant at the resort) – male, 42 yrs. Old

Koguchi Shoji (The On-site Manager of the Resort) – male, 38 yrs. Old

Komatsu Ayaka (A Hot Spring Maintenance Attendant) – female, 43 yrs. Old

Komatsu Takao (A Hot Spring Maintenance Attendant, husband of Ayaka) – male, 46 yrs. Old

**Character Listing – Investigators of the Night Orchid Hot Spring and Resort Crime**

Sarutobi Kaede (A police Inspector and Skeptic of Psychics) – male, 33 yrs. Old

Yagami Natsu (Kaede's partner and a Police officer) – male, 22 yrs. Old

Abarai Kaien (A private detective) – male, 26 yrs. Old

Masauda Ren (A paranormal investigator) – male, 27 yrs. Old

Ando Kensei (Ren's Assistant and a Psychic – telekinesis and empathy) – male, 29 yrs. Old

Matsumoto Mei (A Shinto Shrine Maiden) – female, 29 yrs. Old

Kudo Himura (a Rogue Buddhist Monk) – male, 25 yrs. Old

Fukunaga Kaori (a psychic – medium, empathy, clairvoyant) – female, 18 yrs. Old

Ebina Kiyone (A psychic – clairvoyant, retrocognition, Astral Projection) – female, 16 yrs. Old

Ebina Isane (A psychic – clairvoyant, tactile telepath, empathy) – female, 15 yrs. Old

Kurosawa Sora – (A Master Onmyouji) – male, 38 yrs. Old

Shindo Hikaru (A junior Onmyouji, psychic and student of Sora) – male, 19 yrs. Old

Inuda Kenji (A Junior Onmyouji, student of Sora, and a jealous snob) – male, 22 yrs. Old

Jonathan Addison (A catholic priest) – male, 37 yrs. Old

**A list of the more common honorifics, and their meanings**

"-kun" – signifies close friendship or affection, typically used in regards to a boy

"-chan" – signifies close friendship or affection, typically used in regards to a girl

"-san" – signifies a rather impersonal relationship, usually used as "Mr." or "Mrs."

"-sama" – signifies that the subject is higher on the "pecking order" or is used as a form of respect

"-nii" – "Brother"; can be combined with other honorifics

"-nee" – "Sister"; can be combined with other honorifics

"-tou-" – "Father"; can be combined with other honorifics

"-kaa-" – "Mother"; can be combined with other honorifics

-"jii" – "Old Man" or "Grandpa"

"-sensei" – "Teacher"

Using a family name by itself usually signifies dislike or disrespect. While, using a given name by itself is saying that your relationship is very close. It's typically done only by engaged or married couples, and from parents to children.

**Onmyouji definition: **a Asian mystic, who uses incantations, ink inscribed seals and spirit-servants to combat evil spirits, possessions and demons

**Common Japanese phrases:**

**Hello** konnichiha (pronounced as konnichiwa)  
**Good morning** ohayou gozaimasu (formal) ohayou (informal)  
**Hello** (to answer the phone): moshimoshi

**I'm back** (Home) Tadaima

**I'm Leaving** Ittekimasu

**I gratefully receive** (Before Eating) Itadakimasu

**Thank you for the Meal** (After Eating) Gochisosama deshita

**Food Reference:**

**Domburi** is a bowl of cooked rice with some other food put on top like – tempura (tendon), egg, Chicken, and Gyudon (beef)

* * *

**Information on Go **(not Extremely Important)

* * *

**Byou-yomi** – time a player has to make a move after the original thinking time has run out

**Handicap stone** – stones black is allowed to place at the beginning of the game. Used to have players of different strength play on equal ground. One stone is the equivalent of 10 moku

**Goban** – Go board

**Goke** – bowls where Go stones are kept

**Komi** – points White gets to make up for Black moving first. Nowadays 6.5 moku.

**Moku** – territory points. They are the empty spaces completely surrounded by a player's color

**Shidou go** – teaching games. The teacher doesn't play to crush, but to point out mistakes and challenge the student

**Dan **– is a rating for professional Go players 1dan to 9dan, 9dan being the highest

**Other titles include:** Kisei, Meijin, Hon'inbou, Juudan, Ouza, Tengen, and Gosei is that order of the highest title with the most prize money to the least.

_With New rules established in 2004, winning Kisei, Meijin, or Hon'inbou automatically elevates a pro to 9-dan, no matter their former rank. Winning Juudan, Ouza, Tengen, or Gosei gives them 8-dan, and if they manage to defend the title the next year, they become 9-dan._

* * *

_**The Midnight Apparition **_

Written by Merula Aeolus

**Prologue:** Stranger than Fiction

* * *

_It was a beautiful spring morning in Hokkaido Japan's Night Orchid Hot Spring and Resort, along the coast of the Sea of Okhotsk and among the thick bamboo forests. A light mist covers the ground. "Oh my god!" someone screamed, finding the clammy and bloated corpse of the Resort's young waitress, Arisawa Yuko, floating face down in the public bath, her belly distended as if she had been with child, which looked to have been ripped from her, blood dripped down the sides of the bath._

"That was the first victim," Masauda Ren, a leading paranormal investigator described, "The autopsy revealed that Arisawa-san, died of a brain hemorrhage, but she was also pregnant for one hour before the fetus began to grow at an alarming rate. The fetus was not recovered at the scene and the father's identity could not be determined." He glanced at the pale faces of his team. Ebina Isane, the fifteen years old psychic and younger sister of Ebina Kiyone, another psychic, looked particularly shaken.

"The second victim, Li Ming, the twenty-four years old, male resort attendant was found five days later, dead, up to his right shoulder in the meat grinder. He died from blood loss. His death was ruled a suicide, since there was no signs of struggle. However, please note that the Autopsy report found severely abused vocally cords as if he had been screaming for hours. However, neither the other employees or guests heard the meat grinder of his screams." Ren said.

"Well, I'm certainly not ordering Gyudon Domburi, while I'm there." Kudo Himura joked tastelessly. Ando Kensei, Ren's quiet and anti-social assistant, scowled at the Rogue Buddhist monk in disapproval.

Ren continued as if he hadn't been so rudely interrupted, "Please note, while Li-san has been ruled a suicide, Arisawa-san is still classified as a murder albeit a very strange murder. A police investigator and his partner will be on the scene. Their department has stepped out of the investigation when the Resort owner Obata Takeo called us in, but Detective Sarutobi-san has declared his intentions to remain on the case. Sarutobi Kaede-san is renowned as psychic skeptic and will go out of his way to discredit known psychics and various spiritualists. That said, please remain polite, we wouldn't want to find ourselves on the wrong side of the law."

"Furthermore," Ando-san continued, "Since there was a non-fatal accident in the resort involving the police, Ren and I have called in several specialist to help our investigation and protect our psychic team. They will meet us outside of the resort." At once there was a cacophony of complaints from the three female psychics, Ebina Kiyone, Ebina Isane and Fukunaga Kaori. Kudo Himura and Matsumoto Mei (a Shinto Shrine Maiden) also voiced their displeasure.

"Silence," Ren commanded, "They are not bodyguards in the traditional sense. I have hired an Onmyouji, Kurosawa Sora-sama and his two apprentices, junior Onmyouji, Shindo Hikaru-san and Inuda Kenji-san."

Mei snorted, "I've had the displeasure of meeting Inuda, he's an arrogant womanizer with too much pocket money to throw about and manners that would turn his mother's hair white. He's also a bully and snob. Hikaru-kun on the other hand is simply charming, polite, modest and gentle if somewhat effeminate in behavior and androgynous in appearance. Their master is an enigma with far too much time on his hands and a vast intelligence."

"I also have the guest and employee lists. I will be assigning you into three teams each team will focus on a different angle in this investigation and be guided by their Onmyouji. Team one will consist of Kensei and myself with Shindo Hikaru, Ebina Kiyone and Kudo Himaru with Inuda Kenji and Ebina Isane, Fukunaga Kaori, and Matsumoto Mei with Kurosawa Sora. Kensei and I shall investigate the human and scientific side of this case. Isane-Chan, Fukunaga-san and Matsumoto-san will investigate the supernatural side of the case, specifically haunting and possessions. Meanwhile, Kiyone-Chan and Kudo-san will be investigating the historical influences and monitor the guests and employees."

* * *

The anxiety and tension was stifling in the public quarters of Fujiwara Sai's rooms, where his young students, Touya Akira, Waya Yoshitaka and Isumi Shinichiro attempted to play go, while their esteemed visitor, the current Meijin, Akira's father, Touya Koyo stood arms crossed uncomfortably. They were on house arrest or rather resort arrest until this murder was solved. It had been a week already and the poor boys were obviously filled with a sick fear and tension.

Twenty-three years old Sai watched the boys' postures with a careful eye. The tension and fear was getting to the former child Go prodigy as well, making his usually fumbling even worse and incident in which a small clumsy stumble made him fall ungracefully into a heap. Koyo, his dear friend and former rival, had insisted that Sai remain sitting to save the boys the fear of their beloved sensei taking a fatal tumble. Sai sighed empathetically. Sai had been friends with Arisawa Yuko and her death had wounded him. Looking out on the clear blue sky, he though it should be snowing like back then or at least raining…

_On October 15th 1982, Sai was born as the bastard son of Yamada Katsu, a wealthy businessman and to eighteen years old, secondary school student, Nakamura Yukiko, who had died in childbirth. Sai lived with Yamada estates gardener, Fujiwara Hisao, on the edge of the Yamada property. Hisao, an older man with no family to speak of was once a historian and 6 Dan of Go. Hisao had taught Sai about history and Go, until he could teach no more. Sai was a precocious and talented child, the envy of his half-siblings and classmates. His half-siblings, much to the disapproval of their peers would bully the youngest and bastard son of their father, Sai's only refuge was those cold winter night curled up before the hearth with Hisao trying once more to beat Sai in a game of Go. Sai loved Hisao as if the old man was his father, since neither his father nor his father's wife showed him an affection or parental concern. They too ignored of slandered Sai._

_It was on a cool winter night, as Hisao was out shoveling the walk, that Yamada Shikaku, Sai's oldest half-brother challenged Sai to a game of Go. This was a mistake. Shikaku was a prideful teen with a fearsome temper. So when Sai began to dominate the goban, Shikaku became angry. How dare the little bastard show such skill, he should be cowering at my feet. Angry and humiliated by his defeat at Sai's hands, Shikaku knocked over the Goban and began to beat Sai bloody, breaking bones and hurling glass at Sai. As Sai's sight began to waver in and out from the pain, he saw Hisao enter the small cottage and attempt to restrain Shikaku. When Sai became conscious once more, Sai found Hisao bloodied, bruised and barely breathing. Sai called the police and an ambulance. _

_Sai told the police about what had occurred and then was taken away by a second ambulance. Sai was patched up and released, but instead of leaving he sat three long days next to Hisao's bed before death took the old man. The court hearing that followed was a farce. The jury being in his father's pocket. His half-brother got off with only some light community work and Sai was abandoned to the foster care system without so much as a chance to gather his belongings. _

_At fourteen, Sai became a professional Go player in honor of Fujiwara Hisao's memory, and only a year later he became Fujiwara-Meijin and Fujiwara-Kisei and held the titles for five years before retiring to follow other interests and work as a Go Sensei. He never forgave his birth father or half siblings and when they begged him for money he coldly turned them down. When his father took him to court to steal the hard earned money Sai had gotten, Sai turned it into a media circus, which crippled and later destroyed the Yamada business and family. They never got hold of Sai's money. The rest was history._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

How many people would be interested in reading more or should I take this down? Please leave a review.

Please note this is only the prologue, a chapter would be much longer….


	2. Author's Note and Contests

**Author's Note**

* * *

The following stories - "Blackbirds – Midnight Melody", "The Child of Shade and Shadow", "The Midnight Apparition" and "The Master of Death: Anagnorisis" are being put on my back-burner, while I focus on my two epic stories, "Volume 01: The Grim Bones Series: Preludes and Nocturnes" and my new Harry Potter/Naruto crossover "Volume 01: The Sons of Smoke and Tides Series: Twisting Destiny". That does not mean I will be forgetting them, but they will be rewritten and expanded on, while in Hiatus. Also, please note that Grim Bones series will be Ten Volumes long with at least three books in every Volume. The first volume, Preludes and Nocturnes, will not feature Harry going to School it is a prelude to the next nine volumes. The Sons of Smoke and Tides Series will be three volumes long with minimum three books in each volume. Please note that the Grim Bones series will be going through a major editing and expansion process before continuing. I am open to idea, and constructive criticism. If you're interested in being my beta continue reading below.

**- Merula Aeolus**

**Volume 01: **_**The Grim Bones Series: Preludes and Nocturnes**_

**Genres:**Mystery/Adventure/Romance/Horror/Drama/Suspense/Angst

**Series Summary:** Slash. Threesomes. Possible Mpreg. AU. OOC. OC(s). On October 31st 1981, the dark lord, Lord Voldemort's reign of terror is ended at the hands of one-years old Neville Longbottom. The orphaned son of Lily and James Potter, Hadrian Jamison Potter, is left on the doorstep of his last remaining relatives. However, had Albus Dumbledore known that Hadrian was blessed with the ancient and obscure gift of Spirit Sight he would've never left the child in the care of Muggles. Due to a series of unfortunate events, Hadrian prematurely learns of the Magical World and with the assistance of an odd old man, Hadrian learns to use his innate abilities. As this tale unfolds, Hadrian becomes the target of much Paranormal Activity, which draws the interest of many people, some good, some bad and some very dangerous

**Future Main Pairing:**Severus Snape/Bill Weasley/Hadrian Potter

**Side Pairings:** Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory/Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black/Nakamura Kotaru (OMC), Charlie Weasley/Fleur Delacour, Percy Weasley/Seamus Finnegan, Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/N. Tonks, Fred Weasley/Angelina Johnson, George Weasley/Lee Jordon, Oliver Wood/Katie Bell, Arthur Weasley/Molly Prewett, Caius Noir (OMC)/Luna Lovegood, Mathias Cygnus (OMC)/Catalina LeStrange (OFC), Caspian LeStrange (OMC)/Kalian (OMC),…etc.

**Volume 01: **_**The Sons of Smoke and Tides Series: Twisting Destiny**_

**Genres: **Adventure/Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense/Horror/Angst

**Series Summary: **Slash. Threesomes. AU. OOC. OC(s). An elderly wizard, Albus Dumbledore seeks to find the surviving Magical Children born on July 31st 1980, while the British Ministry of Magic believes Neville Longbottom to be their Chosen Hero destined to destroy Lord Voldemort, since he is the only child born on July 31st that survived on British soil. Lily and James Potter are forced to watch on as their friend, Sirius Black, becomes a shadow of himself after his lover Yukimura Kiyone disappears with their unborn child. On June 21, 1981, Yukimura Kiyone gives birth to a healthy baby boy in the Elemental Nations, and dying she names him Haku. October 10, 1982 Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was born to Namikaze Minato, the legendary Yondaime Hokage, and to Uzumaki Kuchina, a powerful refugee of Uzushiogakure, within hours of his birth he was orphaned, denied his lineage and inheritance, and suffered the hate and disdain of an entire village for something beyond his control. The fate of Konohagakure lies in the hands of its most hated member, who has the ability to manipulate events to his desires. What will happen to the village that scorned him? Haku is raised by his Uncle and Aunt, but when his Uncle discovers his wife and nephew's powerful bloodline limit he slaughters his wife with the Village Mob and turns to kill his nephew when in his panic Haku kills every man, woman and child in the Village with a single Jutsu. 1987 – Jiraiya trades a new identity for Zabuza and a new life for Zabuza and Haku for invaluable information. Zabuza and six years old Haku make their home in Konohagakure no Sato. When Magic and Jutsus mix, deadly just got a new definition.

**Main Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi/Yukimura Haku

**Side Pairings: **Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Gaara/Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji/Tsuruoka Tatsuki, Yagura/Gekko-Yuhi Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke/Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Sirius Black/Uzuki Yugao, Momochi Zabuza/Arisawa "Shiro" Mizuiro, Senju Reiko/Haruno Sakura, James Potter/Lily Evans, Severus Snape/Senju Raimei, Adrian Potter/Gillian Weasley, Bill Weasley/Hayden Potter, Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Blaise Zabini/Jasmine Potter, Remus Lupin/N. Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Senju Tsunade, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix Black, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr./Rabastan LeStrange, Charlie Weasley/Temari, Oliver Wood/Fleur Delacour, Darius Weasley/Cedric Diggory, Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuhi Kurenai, Morino Ibiki/Mitarashi Anko

* * *

**Beta(s)**

I am looking for a group of people interested in helping me learn from my grammatical and punctuation mistakes. I would personally prefer to work with individuals with either a degree in english or education. I have absolutely horrid grammar, punctuation...etc. I would send you or a group on individuals a compiled amount of chapters for you to help me through. I am moving relatively soon and will probably only have access to the net once a month until I earn enough to buy my own laptop. I will however have a lap top from my parents without any internet connection.

If you are interested please contact me through my e-mail which is in my profile. Also please tell me if you'd prefer to work alone or with a group of editors.

* * *

**Contests**

**Cover and Illustration Contest**

I am looking for contestants to submit colored art for my two epic stories. The person whose art I accept as my main art source will win the prize. However should you submit art I claim the right to use it, but your will have credit for your pieces. I'm looking for an artist for the Grim Bones Series with xXxHolic kind of flair. I have not determined the art style for The Sons of Smoke and Tides Series so feel free to submit any kind of art.

**Prize** – Undetermined, open to negotiation, but no money

**Website Design and Building Contest**

It is my dream to open a website, possibly with four other authors, to post my illustrated fan fictions on. I however, will need to save a ton of money to do so. In the meantime, I am opening a contests to website designers, artists and builders to design a site with my required pages. Please note I am looking for a creative designer and artists and an easy way to post my stories. Please contact me at my e-mail, which is in my profile for more information.

**Prize** – Undetermined, open to negotiation, but no money


End file.
